


燃情19

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	燃情19

晨曦微弱的阳光缓缓洒进了房间。  
手机嗡嗡震动，是朱一龙定的闹钟，每天早上要督晨练。  
一只光裸的膀子飞快地从被窝中探出来灭掉了闹钟。  
朱一龙睁开疲倦的双眼，侧头看看蜷缩在自己身边的人，还好，没吵到他。  
白宇酣睡正沉，半个身子几乎都压在朱一龙身上，脑袋埋在他颈窝。  
朱一龙现在知道了他北京家中卧室里那个大熊本熊是干什么用的。  
感觉他的鼻息都喷在自己下颌，痒痒的，暖暖的。  
朱一龙十分轻地拉开他缠在自己身上的手，爬出了被窝。  
起身看到满室狼藉，心里缩了缩。  
是想克制来着，但一不小心就有点过了。

顶着两个黑眼圈的居老师，站在操场边看学生跑操，看着看着就心猿意马起来。  
他的大脑不受自己控制地想起了昨晚白宇骑在自己身上的样子，觉得自己耳根子有些热。  
朱一龙做了几个深呼吸，提醒自己，现在不应该去想。  
越是告诉自己不能想，画面越是清楚。  
白宇乖顺得不像话，跨坐在他身上，双手撑着他胸膛，自发抬腰起落往里吞他往外吐他。  
那里起起落落似潮水，潮水涌上来，淹没他的坚硬礁石，潮水退开去，礁石又现了出来，上面湿漉漉一片，是他留在他身上的浓津蜜液。潮涨潮退，发出清晰的卟滋卟滋撞击声。  
自己问他，“舒服吗？”  
他说不出话，只用一双水朦朦的眼睛望着自己。  
他纤腰款摆的动作很浪，但那情动的面容却一点也不淫迷，透着隐忍的纯洁和青涩，性感又让人心动。  
自己全身紧绷，手抓着他胯骨，挺腰向上狠狠戳刺，颠得他的呻吟都断断续续的。  
“哥哥…慢点…慢点…不行了…”  
梦呓般地哀求，那么轻那么娇，让人心软如水。  
朱一龙庆幸自己早上套了件宽大的长下摆的冲锋衣，此时遮住了运动裤上高高支起的帐篷。  
活了这么久，居然在公共场合失控失态，他觉得自己是疯了。  
而且他的脸好像要烧起来了，他怀疑自己看上去像番茄一样红。

安静的房间里隐隐可以听见学生们跑操时喊出的整齐口号声。  
白宇在床上舒展四肢伸了个大大的懒腰。  
睡到自然醒，好久没享受这种奢侈又放纵的幸福了。  
身上还残留着昨夜的快感的余韵，骨头里都透着酸软的疲惫。  
昨晚真的…有点过…  
浴室的高潮来得很快，他还来不及舒一口气就被朱一龙一把抱了起来，几步就到了床边，把他压在床上分开他的腿，从正面进入。  
腿被大大地往两边拉开，性器慢吞吞地从穴口一点一点地插进去，动作缓慢得像在放老电影，自己清楚地看到朱一龙那根粗大的东西慢慢隐没到身体里。  
朱一龙就着正面的姿势狠插了一阵，汗水顺着脸颊往下滴，俊美的脸庞性感得无以复加。  
他高潮的时候重重栽在自己身上，愉悦地低喘，额头中间一根青筋都鼓了起来。  
练武的人体力实在太好，他在自己胸膛磨蹭两下就又能重整旗鼓…  
最后从傍晚折腾到半夜，身体的每一寸都被他含在嘴里舔过，温柔又疯狂…

朱一龙拎着早饭回宿舍时，白宇正扶着腰在刷牙。  
听到开锁的声音，从卫生间探出头看了一下，眼神羞羞的。  
朱一龙也是面上微红，垂着眼帘进来把饭菜摆好。  
两个人的样子像初夜过后的情侣。  
朱一龙给他带了热干面和三鲜豆皮，香喷喷的，白宇还真有点饿了，食指大动。  
朱一龙看他狼吞虎咽没个吃相，好笑地点了一下自己的唇角，示意他擦干净。  
白宇手里拿着碗筷，嘟着嘴到他面前。  
朱一龙无奈地抽纸巾给他擦。  
一顿饭东拉西扯地吃了一个多小时。

白宇晚上就得坐飞机回北京，朱一龙异常珍惜与他在一起的每时每刻。  
可是聊着聊着，不知怎么又腻到床上去了。  
就觉得怎么也吃不够白宇似的。  
解开他，抚摸他，再从胸尖舔到腿间。  
白宇只觉得他的手掌捏着自己每一寸肌肤都能捏出水来，人早就软了，攥着他的蓝灰格子的床单，忍受他舌尖的麻痒。  
“哎别…”  
挣扎着想要合起来的双腿被强硬地按住，伏在自己腿间的朱一龙非常执拗，极尽所能地吮舔爱抚，跟制住双腿的手劲相比，唇舌温柔得像羽毛。  
大白天的，这个姿势实在太羞耻。  
卷曲的毛发、勃起的器官、臀间的洞口，都一览无余。  
在被松开弄软得过程中，白宇一直咬着下唇一声不吭，但那越来越红的脸色和越来越湿润的眼神却无法藏匿，全被朱一龙看在眼里。  
朱一龙一直盯着他表情，因为想要记下会让他有反应的动作，想要记下会让他感到舒服的地方，想要记下他所有的细微的表情变化…  
白宇感觉朱一龙是昨晚过足了瘾，今天想要慢条斯理地折腾自己。  
他浅抽慢插，轻勾缓挠，就是不去那个地方搔他的痒…  
“哥哥，你干嘛呀？”十足的埋怨。  
朱一龙脸上露出狐狸一样的笑容，“那我来了…”  
一阵坚定而炙热的抽插瞬间击溃了白宇的神智。  
他紧紧攀着朱一龙的肩膀，两人一起迎来了这白日宣淫的高潮。  
房间里只剩下重重的喘息声。

就在这时，走廊上传来不轻不重的脚步声。  
朱一龙目光一冽，忽然警觉，白宇也听见了，滞住，再听，脚步声就是往这走廊尽头来的。  
上课时间，谁会跑来宿舍？  
朱一龙抬起眼皮道：“我爸爸！”  
下一个瞬间，他就从白宇身上炸起来，迅速找衣服穿。  
白宇也赶紧起来套衣服，瞟到他，发现他的手在抖。  
门上响起剥啄敲门声，朱一龙眼前一黑，就觉得心脏有那么一瞬间是停止跳动的。  
他打量一下自己和白宇，似乎是穿齐整了，可是地上分明还有两条内裤！  
来不及了！他索性把内裤踢到床下面，迎出去开门。


End file.
